Romance at the Burrow
by damnedgirl.inblack
Summary: Harry and Ginny gets together at the burrow. Find out how. i suck at summaries. just READ and REVIEW! please and thank you!


Dear Harry,

How are you? I hope your wicked aunt and uncle aren't giving you a hard time

over time. By the way, I am fine here, we all are. We're just really bored and

we are all hoping you could spend the rest of your summer here since you're

not really having a good time over there at Little Winging or whatever your place

is called. Hermione had arrived yesterday and had been complaining nonstop

about my previous grades. Blimey, I never thought she'll still be like this now that   
she's my girlfriend. I'm going to keep this letter short. Write to me as soon as

possible when you're allowed. Transportation will come.

Hoping to see you,

Ron

Harry had read the letter over and over again that night. He couldn't believe Ron and Hermione are finally together. Must be a dream come true for Ron. He had always liked. He just couldn't express it in the right way. He made Hermione feel that she's always the last resort. But not anymore after what happened in the Yule Ball when they were in fourth year. Now that they are in fifth year, they're going to make things right. As for Harry, he doesn't fancy Cho Chang anymore. He likes someone else.. Ginny Weasley.

He started liking her last year. He was sitting on a table drinking a glass of pumpkin juice when he saw Ginny dancing with Neville. He felt his blood rising up to his head. What is this feeling? Harry thought. Jealousy. Yes, it was jealousy. He didn't like the way Neville holds her in his arms. He didn't like the fact that Ginny was having a great time with him.

He never knew he fancies Ginny since the first time he saw her in the burrow. Maybe he tried to like Cho Chang to forget Ginny. He was afraid that he might hurt Ginny in the end. And he don't want to ruin his friendship with Ron. But it's now or never, he already confessed to Ron about his feelings with Ginny. He was cool with it, in fact, praying for that to happen.

It was late already but he still wanted to go out of that place. Immediately, Harry took a piece of parchment from his drawer and picked up his quill. He began scribbling:

Dear Ron,

Yes, I would like to spend my summer there. I don't have to ask permission from

my aunt and uncle. I need the transportation now. I can't stand to be here alone.

Send the transportation as soon as you receive this letter.

Harry,

He tied the letter on one of Pig's feet and the owl flew out of his window. He reached for his trunk under the bed and started packing up his things. He deposited his books, clothes, trainers, and broom in his trunk quietly. He sat on his bed impatiently; waiting for Ron to pick him up. He knew he's going to be picked up anytime now. Minutes later, a flying car arrived and Harry went out of his window and into the car. Ron was driving the flying Ford Anglia of Mr. Weasley.

Ron checked his watch, it was already 4:45 am. "Good morning, Harry." Ron said, smiling. "Morning, Ron." Harry smiled back. Ron drove to the burrow and they arrived just before sunrise. When they entered the house, Mrs. Weasley was awake already. She is busy preparing breakfast. "Oh, Harry, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley, kissing him on the cheek. "You must be tired, go get some sleep upstairs." Harry nodded and smiled. Ron and Harry went up to Ron's room and immediately fell asleep.

Harry woke up and saw Ron's bed empty. He sat up on the bed and ran his fingers through his thick black hair. Just then, the door swinged open and it revealed Ginny, looking beautiful as always. "Ron! Where did you-" Ginny was cut short when she saw that Harry was half naked. "Hi, Ginny," Harry said, smiling widely. Ginny turned red and her eyes grew wide. "I'm so sorry, Harry, I didn't know you were.. I-I'll just leave." said Ginny and closed the door.

At first, Harry was puzzled why Ginny is acting weird around him. Then he realized he's not wearing a shirt. He smirked when he remembered Ginny was blushing. That means she checked him out, and that's a plus for him. He grew taller and his body is more toned. Ginny must be drooling over him now.

Harry put on a shirt and went down for breakfast. Everyone's present at the table except for Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley. "Good morning, everyone." Harry grinned and sat next to Ginny, which, coincidentally was the only empty seat. Ginny blushed and couldn't look at Harry when she passed the chicken and rice to him. Hermione and Ron are looking good in each other's arms. Good thing Mrs. Weasley is away buying their things at Diagon Alley.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Hermione and Ron eating each other's faces. "We're here to eat food, not faces." Harry sniggered. Hermione and Ron pulled away and both were blushing. Ginny giggled and stopped when she saw Harry smiling at her. "Why is cheek all flushed, Gin?" George asked. "Is it because you're sitting next to Harry?" Fred said mockingly. "Stop it, will you?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow. The twins sniggered to theirselves.

After breakfast, Fred and George went out to practice quidditch. Then Ron and Hermione are busy kissing and cuddling in Ron's room. And Ginny and Harry are left downstairs. Ginny is busy cutting the fruits and vegetables when she accidentally cut herself. "Ouch!" she said. Harry approached her and took her hand. They both felt a tingling sensation. Harry squeezed her finger to let the blood out. "Ouch," Ginny said again. "Sorry," he said, washing her wound gently. he patted it gently and wrapped a bandage around it. "Feel better?" he asked, stroking her hand gently. "Yes, thank you, Harry." Ginny smiled at him sweetly.

They sat next to each other on the couch. For a minute, they were silent. "So, how are you?" Harry broke the silence. "I'm good," Ginny replied. Harry reached for her hand and stroked it. Ginny blushed and looked down. "Is there a thing going on between you and Neville?" Harry asked. "No, there is absolutely nothing going on." Ginny said, smiling slightly. Harry let out a sigh of relief. "That's great," Harry said and kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny pulled away and said, "I was afraid you would do that." she said.

"What do you mean?" Harry said. "Harry, how could you?" Ginny said. "I-I don't understand, Gin," Harry said, stroking her arms. "I thought you're with Cho Chang? Why did you kiss me?" Ginny said, breathing heavily. "What? I am not going out with Cho Chang. That's not true. And besides, if I'm dating her, I wouldn't be here kissing you." Harry explained. "Oh," Ginny said, turning scarlet. "Why did you kiss me then?"

"Because.." Harry pulled her in and kissed her softly. "Because I love you." he said, smiling at her and stroking her cheek. "What?" Ginny said. "I love you," Harry said again. Ginny beamed and embraced him. "I love you, too, Harry." she whispered in his ear. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "You don't know how happy I am hearing you say those words." Harry said, kissing her. "So, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully. Ginny smiled and nodded. Harry beamed, he embraced her and kissed her forehead.

Just then, Hermione and Ron went downstairs and saw Harry and Ginny wrapped in each other's arms. "Whoa, did I miss something?" Ron asked. "I guess they finally got together." Hermione grinned at them.

The End


End file.
